Later On
by YumeBaah
Summary: Yoongi goes back to their dorm looking for someone that hasn't answered his calls. / BTS - SugaKookie/YoonKook (Min Yoongi/Suga x Jeon Jungkook) / Can be either seen as estabilished relationship or not, you do you :3
I wasn't planning on writing anything for Suga's birthday (it was still the 9th where I live when I wrote this, so it counts, right? xD), but then I had this idea and why should I even pay attention to my classes anyway, right? So I wrote it and idk, it's my first attempt at writing SugaKookie (or any BTS related story for that matter), and I kept changing sentences and… ugh, I just decided to post it and get it done with.

I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

They had just returned to their dorm after cleaning up and organizing the company room they had used for their last broadcast. The group decided it was too late to stay around there making small talk, and even later for Yoongi to move his things to the studio and start working on a new song – it was also his birthday, come on, the man deserved a rest –, so it was up to Hoseok to escort them all back to their dorm, all while still laughing at the silly gift he and Taehyung had given Yoongi.

When they stumbled through the door, after a not so long walk, Hoseok didn't hesitate to claim the shower, rushing to the bathroom and quickly closing the door behind him, leaving Jimin and Taehyung pouting as they stood in the empty hallway. The two boys just looked at each other, silently planning a way to punish their hyung for not being fair when deciding who should shower first. Later, they were sure, Hoseok would just scold at them, explaining himself with exaggerated gestures, saying that, as their most beloved hyung, he had dibs.

Sighing deeply and sparing another glance at each other, the 95ers marched towards the kitchen. After deciding that it was no good to conspire against the dancer – eventually the older would find a way to get his revenge on both of them, and this ridiculous fight would never end (they were tired only by thinking of the idea of dealing with that) – they were back at their usual light and joyful mood.

Still at the dorm entrance Yoongi struggled to balance his cake and fish in his hands while trying to close the door and lock it with the key that was still in his pants' back pocket. It was his birthday and these kids had no respect, didn't even offer to carry his stuff. He huffed, but soon chuckled slightly, his dongsaengs would always be like that, and he would always love them exactly for that as well – although, truth be told, he'd need to be coerced into admitting it.

Task successfully completed, he went to the kitchen, following Taehyung and Jimin's steps only to find them leaning against the counter, each holding a glass of water and laughing at some goofy show they had watched recently. Yoongi rolled his eyes. They had too much energy and his 23 years old body couldn't keep up with them.

He left the fish on the table, wondering if he should store it in the fridge, but deciding against it. Jin would be up in a few hours – what time was it now, by the way? One in the morning? Or maybe it was already past two, he couldn't be sure, he had lost track of time a while ago – and he would know what to do with it, even if it meant scolding at him for letting the fish go bad after spending the whole night at that table out in the open.

Walking to the counter he put the cake there, noticing that not a single slice had been taken from it yet, only a few blueberries and some frosting missing.

Jimin and Taehyung turned to him, eyes widening at the sight of food. Tae quickly grabbed a nearby knife while Jimin shouted that he wanted a big and generous slice. But Yoongi reacted fast, pushing both of them back before they got too close.

"Don't you dare carve a hole into my cake." He looked at them with furrowed brows and narrowing eyes that didn't express any particular emotion; he wasn't _angry_ , per say, it was just a _friendly warning_. "I'm taking the first slice, and then, _only then_ , you can grab your own."

He took the knife from Taehyung, both boys staring at him with mouths agape, too dumbfounded to protest. That hyung could be a little scary sometimes. And _weird_ too.

Yoongi cut his slice, satisfied – the piece was a little too big from what you'd normally expect he'd be able to eat –, and set it on a white plate. He handed the knife back to Jimin (he didn't trust Tae carrying a sharp object around, and how he even let it happen before he didn't know) and left the kitchen without saying a word, holding the small plate securely in his hand. But he didn't sit at the table, nor went to his own room, instead, he went to another room where he assumed Jungkook was playing his precious game.

Yoongi knocked at the door with his knuckles, peeking through it when he didn't hear an answer. Jungkook had his back turned to him, sitting on a bed with crossed legs, headphones on and a controller in his hands. His gaze was fixed on the TV that hung on the wall; characters ran on the screen and bright colors came out of their bodies as the younger's fingers tapped at the controller buttons.

Yoongi approached him, standing at the side of the bed and bringing the plate to Jungkook's line of vision, offering it to him.

Jungkook snapped out of his intent gaze and looked up, blinking, his eyes meeting Yoongi's. He smiled warmly and paused the game.

"Hyung! Happy birthday!" He congratulated, smile growing big.

"Now you say that." Yoongi snarled. "I called you earlier." He said with a softer tone and Jungkook gave him a confused look. "Twice."

The maknae raised an eyebrow, half trying to understand where Yoongi was going with that, half trying to remember the last time he had seen his phone, looking around the room.

"You didn't pick up any of the times. How about that for ignoring your hyung on his own birthday during his special broadcast, huh…" Yoongi stated teasingly, the corner of his lips turning upwards.

Jungkook shook his head, not giving in. "Did you call someone else? How did it go?" He asked, interested in knowing what he'd missed.

"Yeah, Jimin, after my first attempt at calling you failed. We talked a little until he barged into the room with Tae. And oh, Hoseok was already there, being as loud as ever. He definitely can be too much sometimes…" Yoongi breathed loudly and shifted on his feet, indicating that he was about to say something that was to be expected. "Then I call-"

"You called me again." Jungkook interrupted, catching on his hyung's posture. After realizing what he had done he murmured a "sorry" for his lack of manners.

Yoongi grumbled, not really bothered by it. "Yes, and you _ignored me again_." He waited a second, observing Jungkook's reaction, which was a simple shrug of shoulders, and then continued. "I called Nanjoom next and he complained about his phone almost dying on him. The nerves he had to not prepare himself to talk to me for hours on my birthday… That's such a leader we have." He said the last sentences in a playful way and Jungkook grinned, bunny teeth showing. "Lastly I called Jin hyung; he blabbered some nonsense through the speakers and that was it." He looked away, remembering the conversation he had with the older man.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, hyung" Jungkook let out the last giggles he still had in him. "But you see, my phone..." And he trailed off, looking at the device lying forgotten at the bed across from him.

Yoongi sighed, defeated. "Yeah, whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. Now take this already, my hand is about to fall off."

Jungkook rolled his eyes at the man's exaggeration, as expected from Min Suga, always against making any useless effort. He then used a hand to support his weight on the bed and took the plate offered to him with the other, setting it next to his thighs. He waited a few moments, checking if Yoongi intended to leave, and wrapped his fingers on his wrist, bringing him down onto the bed.

They were now right next to each other, Yoongi with squirmed eyes and Jungkook with a stupid smile plastered on his face while he reached for one of the blueberries that adorned the cake. He brought it to his lips, slowly savoring it, Yoongi still staring at him.

When Jungkook finished eating the fruit Yoongi leaned forward, stopping a few centimeters away from him, eyes darting to those pink lips that were now slightly tinted with purple. He stayed like that for a few seconds until the younger tilted his head to the side, as if asking if he wasn't planning to continue. Taking the cue, Yoongi closed the distance between them, kissing Jungkook softly.

The maknae cupped one of Yoongi's cheeks with his hand, the other removing his beanie and tugging at his recently dyed gray hair. Yoongi hummed, deepening the kiss. Jungkook's mouth tasted sweet, more than it normally did, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Jungkook moaned and parted their lips, panting a little.

"Happy birthday, Yoongi." He wished again, and then leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
